Sweet Revenge
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: A story from when Harry Potter's kids are at Hogwarts. A guy assaults Lily and her family and friends help her get her revenge. Note: no sex or rape involved in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Lily. Your brothers, Hugo, and I are going down to the quidditch pitch once we're done eating dinner. You coming with" Kyle asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Kyle has been one of my best friends since my first ride on the Hogwarts Express three years ago. My cousin, Hugo, and I had joined him in his compartment, and we've been friends ever since. It was also nice that Kyle was a Muggle born, so he didn't know about our famous parents, especially my dad. See, my name is Lily Potter. Yep, that's right; I'm the daughter of Harry Potter.

I love my dad, a lot, but having everyone ask me questions about him every time I walk out into public, can be extremely annoying.

"Sorry I can't, "I frowned.

I love flying, it is one of the best things about being a witch, and I hated missing any extra opportunity to be up in the air.

"Why not?" My older brothers, James and Albus, demanded at the same time. They too loved to fly and play quidditch. In fact, we all played on the Gryffindor house team together. James was captain, and a Beater, Albus is our Seeker, and I play as one of the Chasers. We have fun playing together, it's one of the only times we won't argue and tease with each other.

"I have to go to the library and look up some stuff for my charms essay that's due tomorrow." Stupid charms, always has to get in the way.

How long do you think that'll take you?" Hugo asked. " If you finish fast enough, you might be able to come out for a bit."

"Doubt it," I said, frowning some more. "It's going to take me a few hours to finish this report. I've barely even started it."

"Well that sucks!" Kyle exclaimed, shoving the last bit of his pork in his mouth.

"Yeah, it does. Oh well, we still have quidditch practice tomorrow." Kyle was on the Gryffindor team as well, he was another one of the Chasers.

"True," he shrugged and stood up. James, Albus, and Hugo all finished what was left on their plates, and stood up as well. They all said by to me, and made their way out of the Great Hall.

A few moments later, after I had finished my own food, I stood up and started to make my way to the library.

I was staring at the charms books in the Library fifteen minutes later. I was trying to find something that would be at least a little bit helpful for my essay on the animation charm. But, so far, I wasn't having any luck.

"Hey Lily." I jumped at the unexpected voice behind me. I turned around to face Alan Bradley. Alan is in his fifth year, and in the Hufflepuff house. He has asked me out a total of six times this year, and it's only early October. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hello Alan. " I answered, exasperated, turning back to the bookshelf.

"What you doing?" He asked, leaning against the bookshelf that was beside me.

"Oh, I don't know? What could I be doing in the library, staring at a bunch of charms books?"

He chuckled slightly at my sarcasm. Then leaned away from the book shelf, and took a step towards me. Uncomfortable with his proximity, I took a step back. "You Know, Lily, your really smart."

He took another step towards me, and I did not like the look he had in his eyes. I took another step back, and could now sense the wall a few inches behind me. I was starting to get a little panicky, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

I kept my face blank and unreadable as he took yet another set closer to me. There was now only about half a foot's distance between us. "Yeah, I am smart. You would be smart, too, to just back off a couple paces."

In response he just smiled and stayed where he was. I went to reach into my robes to grab my wand, but before I could grab it, his hand was gripping my wrist. Then, in another quick movement, he grabbed my other arm, and slammed both of my arms against the wall. He had such a tight grip on my wrists that they were starting to feel cold from lack of blood flow.

"I don't think so." He snarled, moving his face closer to mine.

I began to squirm and struggle as hard as I could to get free from his grasp, but he was too strong for me. No matter how hard I tried to keep his lips from reaching mine, they still got there.

He kissed me hard, crushing his lips against mine with a fierce desire. Alan Had me completely crushed between himself, and the wall, I couldn't move.

Finally, he started to back off me a bit, and as soon as I had enough space to move, I brought my knee up and kicked him in the crouch. Immediately, his lips released mine, and he started wearing a blue streak. I just ran, ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I was now sitting by my self in one of the chairs by the fire place, in the common room; my head was resting in my hands. I didn't know what I should do. Should I tell someone what happened, and if so, who should I tell? I didn't know. All I did know was that I had to get Alan back. He wasn't going to be let off with something as small as a knee to the groin.

A few moments later, I heard laughter coming from the direction of the entrance. I turned to see James, Albus, Kyle, and Hugo walk in. They were all laughing, except for Hugo, who looked a little red in the face. I hunched my shoulders and looked down at my hands, hoping that they wouldn't notice me there. But, of course, they did. For, a moment later, I heard them all walk over and take seats on the surrounding chairs and couch, but I didn't look up. I had been crying just a few minutes ago from my anger and confusion, and I didn't want them to know.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" Hugo asked somewhere to my left. I didn't answer.

"Lily, is everything okay?" Kyle asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Albus didn't buy that. "Lily what's wrongs, what happened?"

"Nothing," I said, beginning to feel the tears burning in my eyes again.

"It's obviously not 'nothing', Lily. Will you please tell us what happened?"

Knowing that no matter how hard a tried I wouldn't be able to convince them that I was fine I took a deep breath and said, "Alan Bradley." I had meant to try and make it sound angry, but it ended up coming out more as a whisper.

"What did he do?" James asked his voice colder than I'd ever heard it before. They all knew that Alan had fancied me for a while and they had probably already guessed the direction in which the story was going as soon as I had spoken his name.

The tears I had been trying to hold back began to flow down my cheeks and I started to try and explain to them what had happened. "I was in the library loo… looking for some books to… to use… for my charms paper… wh-when Alan came. He started to t-talking to me… and… and then… he had me pinned against the wall, and he… and he kissed me!"

I broke down into full sobs. Albus walked over and sat on the arm of my chair, and put his arms around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. It took a while for me to calm down, but when I had, and looked around I saw that the boys were all furious.

"He did what!"

"I'm going to kill that little arse!"

"He's dead!"

"What is he? Stupid." The last one was James, and he had a point. Everyone knows that James and Albus are my brothers, and that we get along really well, and that I tend to spend most of my time with them, Hugo, and Kyle. So, it seems to make sense from an outsider's point of view, to not offend or upset a girl who has four guys, one of them a seventh year, and the other three strong quidditch players, to defend her.

Immediately they went into full planning on how to get him back. I didn't object. Alan deserved anything that they were going to give him. They were trying to choose between, physically beating him up, or hexing him.

"Why don't we let Lily decide?" Kyle suggested, after a few minutes of them arguing over what would be better.

I thought for a moment. I had stopped crying and was feeling a lot better now that plans to get Alan back were being made. "I think we should hex him since I already kneed him in the crotch." They all started laughing I forgot that I hadn't mentioned that earlier.

"Are you serious?" James asked as soon as he had calmed down enough to speak.

I smiled at their pleasure. "Yeah the moment he gave me enough space."

It was now breakfast. We had stayed up until one in the morning making plans. Despite the late hour we had been up till, all five us woke up early, so to beat Alan to the Great Hall. We were staked behind the open Great Hall doors.

"Hey, there he is." Hugo nudged me, pointing to the door I knew also lead to the kitchens.

"Alright James get ready to stop him. And make sure his back is to us." I whisper over my shoulder to him.

The plan was that James was going to stop Alan just before he heads into the Great Hall for Breakfast, and threaten him for kissing me just long enough so that Kyle could put a permanent sticky charm on a piece of parchment that will be levitated by Albus saying : I'm Begging You to Hex Me. Albus would then direct the parchment over to Alan and stick it to his robes.

I few minutes latter we had gone through the plan and it worked perfectly! James walked back towards us, a huge grin on his face. "Okay Lily, your up. Go make him pay!"

I got up and started to walk after him. Thank goodness I got him before he entered into the Great Hall. It wouldn't do for me to do this in there with all of the professors there to witness and get me in trouble.

"Hey Alan!" I called out. When he turned I pulled out my wand out on him and said, "This is for yesterday!" And I hit him with a particularly good Bat Boogie Hex.

It was the first of many hexes put on Alan Bradley that day. The only regret I have, was of not being able to see his when he finally discovered the sign.


End file.
